The Player (Zoo Tycoon 2)
Summary The Player is the unnamed entity and player character of the 2004 videogame Zoo Tycoon 2 and its various expansion packs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly higher Name: The Player Origin: Zoo Tycoon Gender: Unspecified Age: Unknown Classification: Zoo owner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation, BFR (By pressing Adopt or Release to Wild on a selected animal, they will automatically be crated and carried away by a Blue Fang helicopter), Clairvoyance (Will be notified if an animal is hungry, sick, thirsty, bored, lustful, killed, becomes pregnant, is killed, isn't contained in an exhibit, released to the wild or adopted, is rampaging, has a disease, or is repulsed by their exhibit's odor. Will be notified if a zookeeper is unable to reach an animal or food dish. Will be notified of any increases or decreases in zoo fame, or if a famous guest arrives. Will be notified if guests are hungry, thirsty, tired, have nowhere to throw their garbage, have nowhere to go to the bathroom or sit down, don't have enough money, are bored, or heavily enjoy or loathe the zoo) Teleportation (Can click one point on the map to warp there instantly), Status Effect Inducement and Power Modification (Placing down a large amount of cotton candy carts or coffee stands will induce a sugar rush or caffeine rush in adolescent and adult humans, respectively. Their speed will drastically increase while within the zoo limits), Dimensional Storage and Summoning (Able to select a wide variety of animals, plants, rocks, enrichment items, fences, walls, employees, scenery objects, buildings, paths, and other objects to place down at a moment's notice. Can summon Blue Fang helicopters for BFR.), Duplication (of certain objects, such as benches, food carts, plants, rocks, etcetera) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Invisibility, limited Intangibility (Can walk through animals and zoo guests, but not through fences), Sealing (Can trap and confine animals in crates indefinitely. While here, they are functionally immortal, and can be released potentially hundreds of years later. Cannot seal rampaging dinosaurs, guests, or employees.), Weapon Creation (Can create a theoretically infinite amount of Dino Rampage Centers, which have employees armed with tranquilizer guns), Telepathy (Can read the minds of zoo guests and employees), and Information Analysis (Access to the Zoopedia, a database full of information on the various plants, animals, and equipment at their disposal), Electricity Manipulation (Through electric fences and dinosaur fences), Magma Manipulation (Can create volcanoes), Sand Manipulation (Can create deserts by using the Biome Painter), Water Manipulation (Can instantly create large tanks of water, lakes, rivers, ponds, etcetera), Sound Manipulation (Can create various kinds of music rocks, which will play sounds on loop), Information Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Can permanently change the names of guests that enter the zoo. They will remember it as their name, even if it's something ridiculous, like Zoosmell Pooplord, as will other guests), Time Stop (via the Pause button), Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Sleep Manipulation and Berserk Mode Nullification (via Tranquilizer Gun), Healing (Can instantly heal sick animals. Can keep them on life support by continually vaccinating them, allowing them to starve or need water for years on end before reaching the end of their natural lifespan), Money Manipulation (Can increase the budget of a zoo indefinitely before beginning one in Challenge Mode), Resistances to Ice Manipulation (Can create frozen tundras using the Biome Painter and submerge themselves in tanks of ice-cold water without ill effects. One of the options for Tundra zoos is in Antarctica) and Disease Manipulation (Is able to be around severely ill animals and diseased feces without getting sick), Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly higher (Can instantly destroy hundreds of Extinct Research Labs using the Recycle tool. Can flatten mountains in seconds using the Flatten tool. However, cannot destroy zoo walls or conservation fences.) Speed: Supersonic reactions, flight and attack speed (Can cross a large map in few seconds, even without teleportation) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can easily pick up and swing around T-rexes), possibly higher (Can place down the Extinct Research Lab, but can't pick it up) Striking Strength: At least Town level, possibly higher Durability: At least Town level, possibly higher, Non-Corporeality makes them hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters, tens of meters with Tranquilizer Gun Standard Equipment: *'Tranqulizer Gun:' Can pacify raging dinosaurs in seconds. Needs to lock onto a target and charge to work. *'Pickaxe:' Can excavate fossils. *'Animals:' See Notable Attacks/Techniques. *'Dinosaur Fences:' Capable of containing large theropods (until they go berserk). *'Tank Walls:' Capable of containing everything in the game; not even rampaging dinosaurs can break them. If enclosed, will instantly fill with water. *'Biome Painter:' Can change the biome of selected terrain. Anything from freezing tundras to deserts is fair game. Can also change aquatic biomes. *'Terrain Painter:' Can change the elevation of selected terrain. Can flatten it, create valleys and chasms, hills and mountains, and smooth out terrain. Intelligence: Same as the player controlling them. Weaknesses: Cannot use BFR on anything in Berserk Mode. Limited selection of animals. Cannot do anything outside of the zoo walls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zoo Tycoon 2 Animal List:' ** Grizzly Bear ** Polar Bear ** Chimpanzee ** Cheetah ** Nile Crocodile ** Gorilla ** Goliath Birdeater (Ambient, in the insect house) ** Hippopotamus ** Jaguar ** Red Kangaroo ** Lion ** Moose ** Ostrich ** Emperor Penguin ** Bengal Tiger ** Zebra **'African Adventures Animal List:' ** African Buffalo ** Ratel ** White Rhinoceros **'Endangered Species Animal List:' ** Spectacled Bear ** Fennec Fox ** Komodo Dragon ** Gray Wolf ** Wolverine **'Marine Mania Animal List:' ** Blacktip Reef Shark ** Blue Marlin ** Bottlenose Dolphin ** California Sea Cucumber (Ambient, touch pool animal) ** California Sea Lion ** Giant Barrel Sponge (Ambient, in the plants menu) ** Goblin Shark ** Manta Ray ** Leatherback Sea Turtle ** Orca ** Walrus ** West Indian Manatee ** Whale Shark ** White Shark ** Yellowfin Tuna (Ambient, live food item) **'Extinct Animals Animal List:' ** Ankylosaurus ** Cave Bear ** Carnotaurus ** Saber-Toothed Cat ** Dimetrodon ** Dodo ** Gigantopithecus ** Kentrosaurus ' ** 'Stegosaurus ** Triceratops ** Tyrannosaurus rex ** Velociraptor ** Killer Penguin *'Official Bonus Download Animal List:' ** Black Panther Notes: * Sickness and disease in Zoo Tycoon 2 are two different things. Sickness refers to general illness that all animals get due to unfulfilled needs. Disease refers to rare ailments plaguing animals from the Extinct Animals expansion pack, usually caused by a mundane object, that need to be cured by researching at the Extinct Research Lab. * Rampaging dinosaurs are in a form of Berserk Mode that allows them to easily destroy reinforced steel fences, buildings, trees, and other objects. The Player cannot pick them up, crate them, move them, adopt them away, or release them to the wild while this occurs. * This profile assumes the Player is in Sandbox mode, not Challenge or Campaign modes. * Blue Fang has released five official bonus downloads. This profile does not acknowledge the existence of various fan-made mods for the game. * The Player can create more animals than what is listed here. However, except for the Killer Penguin, only animals with pages on the wiki are listed. Animals with Zoo Tycoon 2-specific profiles are bolded. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Sand Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Zoo Tycoon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters